


Fuel to the fire

by alchemist17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dragon!Shiro, Elf!Keith, M/M, Macro/Micro, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: dragon shiro and elf keith inspired by dino-dicks art





	Fuel to the fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DramaticDino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticDino/gifts).



> "ur the real fucking mvp" -dino  
> i'm gonna tattoo this on my forehead

He's tickles Shiro's little feathered chest while they wait for their food. The tavern is busy, so it's taking a while, but Keith has nowhere to be. He's got Shiro, all sharp claws and tiny soft feathers in his hand, so everything is perfect.

Shiro brushes his cheek with his tail to get his attention.

“What is it?” Keith asks. He's trying to sound bored but his expression betrays him. 

Shiro stretches out in his hands, wings spreading out before he tucks it all back in and looks up at Keith coyly. Keith glances down and yep, his slit is visible, glistening purple against his dark skin. He can practically hear what Shiro would say if he was human. 

_ You've got time. You might as well play with me while you wait. _

Keith rolls his eyes. But he swipes his thumb over the slit, enticing the pinkie-sized cock out into the air. 

“There it is.” Keith coos.

He leans down, presses flat, closed mouthed kisses up the hot shaft. Shiro's wings brush over his cheeks, keeping him covered as Keith tends to him.

“Do you want me to use my mouth? Or my fingers?”

Shiro's tail swipes at his lips.

“Of course.”

Keith stays close, draws Shiro's little cock into his mouth. One of his thumbs rubs bluntly over his entrance as he sucks. Shiro's head hangs limply on his long neck, weak with pleasure. He paws at Keith's neck, leaving shallow cuts with the tips of his claws. 

“Milord?” Someone appears beside him, their dishes of food steaming.

“Just put it down.” Keith mumbles around his dick.

He shifts Shiro's little body to one hand, teases his slit with his little finger.  His tail wraps around his finger and he stretches his legs out, grabs Keith's fingers to try and pull his finger in.

“You want my finger, love?”

Shiro nods. He's picked his head up to watch Keith suckle him. 

“Maybe after dinner.”

Shiro gives a squeaky little roar.

“You can have me inside of you later.”

The dragon tilts his head.

“I swear.” Keith lowers his head again.

He strokes Shiro's tiny dick with his tongue, sucks until he's dizzy with lack of breath. Shiro's head has fallen back again, claws curling compulsively.

“Come along now, I want to have my dinner.” Keith pretends to complain.

He sucks so hard his cheeks are hollowed and Shiro's little body is arched up against his face. Shiro comes a teaspoon full of near molten hot come, wings dangling over the edge of Keith's palm.

“There we go.” He puts Shiro down on his thigh and pulls his bowl towards him.

There's a popping noise, the snap of wings unfolding and suddenly he has a lapful of human Shiro.

The tavern goes silent as they stare. 

“My apologies. Dragon boyfriend, you know how it is.”

The other patrons start mumbling as Shiro tucks his wings around himself.

“You know how it is?” He teases, deliberately arches his chest into Keith's face as he reaches for his own bowl. “Nobody knows what it's like to fuck dragons, treasure. No-one but you.” Shiro butts his head affectionately against his lover's. 

“Yes, yes, I'm the prophesied dragon fucker.”

“I'm glad it's you.”

“So am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Keith is wild just sucking off a fucking dragon in public" -dino


End file.
